


Пиня-рок

by Ruta_Penta



Category: Happy Feet (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Song Lyrics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta_Penta/pseuds/Ruta_Penta
Summary: Слова для альтернативного саундтрека





	

**Author's Note:**

> Стёб по мотивам "Happy Feet" над нашей пореаловой жизнью в мутной воде :)

В мутной воде нету рыбы, и криля тоже нет,  
Я плохо вижу в темноте и странно реагирую на свет,  
Но, если тёмой ночью оказаться под водой,  
То можно очень быстро распрощаться с головой,  
А я боюсь солнца, мама, и странно реагирую на свет.

В чистой воде рыбы тоже не нашла я ни хрена:  
Весь косяк залёг на дно, но я не могу достать до дна,  
Я ныряю так и этак, но там такая глубина,  
Даже вывернись из перьев, не смогу достать до дна,  
Так что снова на обед у нас с тобою, мама, нету ни хрена.

Я молюсь Кецатлькоатлю, чтобы все рыболовецкие суда  
Убрались отсюда к чёрту, или им, наконец, пришла звезда,  
Летом было много рыбы и всего минус двадцать пять,  
А теперь зима, дубак, и люди всё подчистили опять,  
Я пыталась быть успешной, мама, но здесь слишком мутная вода.

Предложила нашей стае перебраться на Фолкленды навсегда,  
Мне ответили подружки: "Послушай, какая ерунда!  
Там лохматые уроды-извращенцы гнёзда вьют,  
С утра намохаются нефти, потом всю ночь блюют,  
И в Чили - та же песня; мы с тобою не поедем никуда!"

В мутной воде нету рыбы, и криля тоже нет,  
Я плохо вижу в темноте и странно реагирую на свет,  
Вот однажды тёмной ночью брошусь прорубь с головой,  
Отпинаю леопарда и погибну, как герой,  
О, почему я - не поморник, не касатка и не дядька-китобой?!


End file.
